


丛林，犬，还有黑豹

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, they are animals!
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 所有角色都是动物的AU，起因是我突然想看动物世界，我还想嗑我cp，四舍五入我决定写我cp的动物世界。但最后变成了cp感很淡的正常向我也不知道为什么！





	1. 狼群里的狗崽子

**Author's Note:**

> 可能参考了《丛林奇谭》，《荒野的呼唤》etc. 我从来没有养过猫狗，并且对动物学一无所知。所以，所有的情节都是我胡扯的。不要深究。
> 
> 我应该明天可以完结主线，然后哪天我突然又想吃动物世界我cp我就加一篇番外，总之它就是这么个很随意的东西请不要认真地对待它！！！

“你带来了一个东西。”当Pike灵巧地从岩石上一跃而下的时候，还是硬生生将McCoy吓出了一个激灵——多半是因为他没有听到他，身为一个朋友，老Pike绅士，儒雅，喜好公正与公平，然而作为一个猎手，他的脚步能像影子一样悄无声息地掠过整片丛林，当他近身的时候，也就正是猎物的肚子被生生撕裂开的时候。即使是所谓万兽之王的老虎可汗，也同样会对他突然的接近心怀近身，更不用说，只不过是一只丛林猫的Leonard McCoy。

是的，McCoy是一只丛林猫，受种族天生所限的缘故，他的身形不大，即使伸展开了身子，大概也只有你平伸开胳膊时，从肩膀到指尖那么一点的长度。在丛林的生物里，他算得上小巧，灵敏，还带着点娇小生物特有的那种聪明与敏捷。这为他平时狩猎兔子，还有其他一些小型生物提供了绝佳的条件，却绝对不包括硬碰硬任何体型大于他的食肉动物——更不用说Pike，那可是一只在丛林出生，在丛林长大，土生土长，即使在已经上了岁数的当今，也依旧威风不减当年的丛林之狼。

当Pike落在他身边的时候，McCoy全身的毛都炸了起来，他的尾巴不安地甩动着，过了半晌，才咕哝了一声。“我很确定惊吓你的客人可算不上什么待客之道，”他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“你狼群领袖的气派到哪去了？”

这让Pike好笑地望了他一眼，年长的灰狼毛发柔顺而又蓬松，在舒展开的肢体间，体现出了刚刚填饱了肚子才会有的心满意足的快乐。

Pike的狼群刚刚成功狩猎了牡鹿，当那头健壮的公鹿终于意识到自己掉入了狼狡猾的圈套，试图破釜沉舟地冲锋时，潜藏在阴影中的Pike一个箭步地滑出，撕咬开了公路的腹部。柔软的内脏才刚刚落在地上，风就将狼群满足的呜咽声吹遍了整座丛林。

McCoy确实是挑Pike心情正好的时候，带着这个麻烦前来找他的。他虽然只不过是一只猫，却依旧凭借他广博的见识（他曾经被人类饲养过）而成为了Pike的朋友。既然他是Pike的朋友，自然更不用担心饥饿的狼群会过来为难一只还不够他们添牙缝的小猫。然而野兽吃饱了肚子，不管什么情况都要比饥饿时来得更好说话些。他就是看准了这一点，才特意在嗅到了空气中血腥味的第一秒，就急匆匆地带着他的麻烦来找他。

那只幼小的猎犬在他的身后不安地挣动着，金色的毛发还很稀疏，湛蓝的眼睛上蒙着水汪汪的一层薄膜。他还不知道这里是什么地方，也不知道将自己衔过来的野兽又都是谁。

“你给我们带来了一条金色的狗崽子。”Pike颇感意外。他微微抽动起了鼻子，却没有探头过去。只因为在丛林，不经主人允许，就随便凑到对方的猎物前是极为无礼的，而Pike，则恰好是一名刚刚填饱了肚子的绅士。

“我是顺着公路捡到他的，”McCoy将身子让了开——虽然当Pike好奇地将鼻尖探过来时，他还是警惕地望着他。“他们在运送那帮刚出生的小崽子，而他从后备箱的栏杆里掉了出来。”

“你又在公路旁打猎，”Pike将小崽子从头到脚地嗅了个遍，当他试探性地舔舐小狗的腹部时，McCoy发出了一声警告的嘶嘶声。“那里很危险，那些人类驾驶着铁块，即使是河畔地带的老虎，遇到在金属中的他们也只能避之不及。”

“我知道该怎么躲避它们，我曾被人类饲养。”McCoy用鼻子喷了口气，“你知道我来是为了什么，别兜圈子。”

他们的对话引起了狼群里其他狼的注意，又有几条年轻的狼蹿到了岩石上，他们全都好奇地打量着那个才刚会爬的小东西。

“他的毛发是金色的。”其中一条狼惊奇地说，他的一边耳朵有些残缺，因为在小时候捕捉野兔的时候，一只硕大的兔子挠烂了他的耳朵。

“我倒觉得他会变成黑色的。”

“他是那群没毛的光溜溜所饲养的小崽子。”

“人类饲养的小崽子来这里做什么。”几条更为年轻的狼为此而蠢蠢欲动了起来——按照狼群的法则，他们要在成狼进餐完毕后，才能跟在其他狼的后面捡一些残羹剩饭。刚刚的牡鹿虽然味道不错，但很明显，并没有填饱年轻人们永远都是饥饿着的肚子。“他不是我们的一员，他是金色的。”

“将它吃掉。”年轻的狼们合唱说，“快，Pike先生，一声下令，它的一根毛发也不会剩下。”

McCoy听闻此，也不顾他和狼群身体的体型差，毛彻彻底底地炸了起来，还龇起了牙。他再也没有平时那副老好人的样子，周身都带上了一种谁敢靠近，他都要让那个不识好歹的东西瞎上一只眼睛的凶恶。

Pike仍旧一动不动地卧在哪里，当狼群合唱的时候，他甚至连耳朵都没有颤上一颤。

“他闻起来有点熟悉。”Pike依旧在用爪子来回拨弄着这只趴在地上，软绵绵，甚至连吠都还不会吠叫的小东西。他的爪尖收了回去，所以虽然这拨弄有些粗暴，却全然不会有什么害处，“他让我想起人类基地的乔。他跟乔有着相似的味道。”

听到Pike说到了乔治，McCoy总算是放松了一点，他克制着自己叫Pike把爪子收回去的冲动，不耐烦地将崽子又往Pike的方向拱了拱。“这确实应当是他的儿子，”他确定地说，“我认识那个院子里所有的狗，只有他的金毛中是掺着一点黑色的。这种特征往往也会遗传到他的孩子身上。仔细嗅嗅，你会从他的身上找到乔治的影子。”

“乔治。”狼群窃窃私语，“是那个乔。”

“没错，就是在围捕那个拿着枪支，鬼鬼祟祟，连大象柯马克都放倒了的人类的乔。如果我没记错的话，他对你们应当是有恩的，”McCoy大声说，“因为他替你们解决了那个危险的人类，而当他扑在那人身上，试图咬开他的喉咙时，有些胆小鬼却只会缩在岩石的后面，假装自己并不在场。”

当他的蓝眼睛严厉地巡视过那群年轻狼们的脸时，他却并未从里面看到多少敬畏之心。

“他是一条狗，效忠的是光溜溜的人。”这群狼们咬着耳朵，“他因为一个人的命令而去捕猎另一个人，这与我们有着什么关系？”

如果除了在捕猎时恶意玩弄自己的猎物，让猎物经受比死亡更多的痛苦之外，还有什么能让McCoy更加愤怒，那么就是知恩不报的叛徒与懦夫。这只丛林猫直立起了身子，他凶恶地露出了自己雪白的牙，明明身子是小小的，但当他呵斥群狼时，却比任何一头老虎都要来得更加威严。

“忘恩负义的家伙！”他说，“你们忘了当年是谁央求好心肠的乔帮你们掩护踪迹的，你们忘记了当人类行走在这座丛林中，又是谁将人类领到了其他的方向，好让他们不至于劫走你们的崽子，将你们一起捉去，送进那些钢铁和岩石聚集处的铁笼的！你们！你们中有些崽子，甚至是有赖于乔才能顺利长大，而现在，你们却成为了一群被胃支配的东西，一旦饿得狠了，就要变成一群贪得无厌的鬣狗与豺！你们的尊严到了哪去！我所拜访的，是这座丛林里最受人尊重的狼群吗！”

狼群在他的责骂声中寂静了几秒，然后，更大的议论声又嗡嗡地响了起来。

“他是谁？”狼群问。“他是谁，敢像是这般的责骂我们？一只猫，一只还没有我们身长一半大小的猫！不过是一只小猫罢了，居然敢如此侮辱我们的尊严！”

让他后悔！狼群合唱，要让他后悔侮辱狼群的荣耀！

“都安静。”Pike突然开了口。他很少会疾言厉色，但是当他说话的时候，即使是最刺头的青年狼，也只能乖乖得将嘴巴合上。他是狼群的领袖，勇猛，睿智，同时也有着过去四个春秋中所积累的威严。

“乔治对于狼群的恩情，我们从来都不曾忘过。这是狼群在高贵的乔治死去的夜晚所发下的誓言，但凡月光所照耀的地方，他的身形就将与我们存在。我们会记住他，缅怀他，自然，也应当照料他的遗孤。”

他又垂头看了看这只来自乔治的小狗崽子，这只小小的狗在地上什么也看不清地打了个滚，因为饥饿，而发出呜呜的可怜叫声，正四处寻找着一个可以得到甜甜乳汁的奶嘴，还有一个温暖的怀抱。

“我们的狼群也有刚刚下崽的母狼，可以将奶水分予他。我们有新生的子弟，可以用亲情照料呵护他。”狼群为此升起了一片喧哗，Pike回头看了一眼，于是喧哗又重新归为了寂静，“我们向你保证，丛林的影子McCoy啊，我们将会传授他潜伏，捕猎，还有其他所有在丛林生活所必须的技巧。我们会像对待狼群每一个幼崽一样平等地对待他。在他成年以前，任何生物只要试图伤害他，我们就要让那个人见识狼群的愤怒。”

饿着肚子的狼们发出了不满的嗥叫，但是他们知道，既然Pike许下了诺言，那么事情自然就不可更改。

“饿着肚子的狼到东边的山上去，在太阳落山时树木会投下阴影的地方，我会解决你们无法解决的问题。”

当他这么说着的时候，一条母狼，温顺着垂着头，将尾巴夹在两股间的白狼悄无声息地走了出来。

“如果没有其他人愿意，那么我愿意照顾他。我愿意将他当作自己的儿子一样地怜爱。”McCoy认出那是小狼Chekov的母亲，当惨剧发生的时候，风和鸢鸟将母狼的哭声传遍了整个丛林——她原本有着整整一窝鲜活的小狼崽子，却在外出捕猎时，不幸让那只受了伤的老虎发现了窝。可汗一般是不屑于吃野兽的幼崽的，但是当他受了伤的时候，他却可以变得和豺一样缺乏最基本的荣誉与尊严之心。他掏掉了岩洞里所有他能找到的幼崽，只剩下了最虚弱，也是最安静的小狼Chekov。那只小崽子自从生下来还没能把眼睛睁开，母狼怕他冷，便将他藏在了洞穴最里面的位置。一动不动的小崽子在兄弟的血腥味终逃过了一劫。但是，Chekov的身体太弱了，他们都说，这条小狼怕是活不过今年的冬季。

Pike凝视着那条母狼看了一会儿，点了点头，“将它叼走，向对待你亲生的儿子一样对待他。”他抖了抖毛，绝大多数年轻的狼，不管是饿着肚子还是饱着肚子的，都已经往东边的山上跑去。不一会儿，这片空场只留下了Pike，McCoy，还有正试图捉起这条小狗狗的母狼。

“不过，我的朋友McCoy，你应当知道他的毛色在打猎时会是个难题。”Pike突然说，“他会吃很多的苦头。况且，绝大多数的狼也未必会喜欢他。要想活下去，他一定要变得比狐狸还要聪明，比苍鹰还要警觉。他要有狮的勇猛，还要有象的坚定。”

“他会比你见过的任何一个小崽子都要来得更好，更聪明的。”McCoy打了个喷嚏，自从意识到这条金色的小狗崽生命不会受到威胁后，他又恢复了往常厌烦的样子，“比起这个，还不如看看你的手下——居然饿到想去袭击一只连眼睛都没有睁开的小狗，还真是懂得如何耍威风呢！”

“狼群的荣耀正在随着季风逝去。”对此，Pike只是有些伤感，“我的力量，虽然现在尚且算是巅峰之态，但在几个春秋之后，我也将变得垂垂老矣。新一代年轻的狼们大多没有经历过世事，没有真正见识过丛林的可怕——他必须要在我不再是头狼前成熟起来。”

“狗只需要一年就能活蹦乱跳地烦人。”

“但却要很多年才能成为一个捕猎的老手。现在，McCoy，容我提醒你，你今年也只有一岁大，不要用老头似的口吻同我讲话。”Pike温和地回答。

当他们这么说的时候，这只未来将要被命名为James Kirk的小狗被狼妈妈轻轻地顶了个滚儿，什么都不知道的他汪汪地呜咽了两声，闻到了香甜的奶水。但是当他爬起来，他没有意识到自己滚到了Pike的腿中间，于是几只小爪子乱蹬了几下，他又重新跌在了Pike的嘴巴跟前。

“让人发愁的小崽子。”McCoy甩着尾巴说。

“而我现在，”Pike耐性地将它朝着母狼的方向拱了拱，“反倒有点喜欢他了。”


	2. 笼子里的Spock

Jim跑得飞快，他的爪子落在柔软的树叶与草地间，在连蹦带跳中发出沙沙的声响——McCoy总是喜欢责骂他，说从没见过哪条傻狗动静这么大还能逮到鹿的，但Jim才不是McCoy嘴里的那种傻狗。如果他乐意，他可以让自己跑起来的动作像是风一样的轻柔，不会带起一丁半点的声响。他的这种跑步方式直接继承自狼群的头领Christopher Pike。这位绅士的灰狼如约定的那样，教会了他捕猎，奔跑，还有如何朝着月亮嗥叫。他将一条绅士的狼所应该学会的所有技巧都授予了他，所以如果不去看他身上大片大片金黄色的毛发，那么无论是谁，乍一看他跑步的动作，观察人时的神情，都会误以为，James Kirk是一条彻头彻尾的孤狼。

但Jim不是一条狼，他是一条狗，不仅如此，还是一条兴高采烈，急着去找McCoy的成年狗狗。他才刚满一岁，身长就已经达到了一米五朝上，虽然比狼群的同伴要略小一点，但是在狗里，他的身量绝对算得上大型犬的范畴。对于McCoy，他更是大得有点不太像话。明明只比Jim大了一岁的他回忆起Jim，满脑子都依旧是那个毛没长齐的小狗，还有跑几步就要摔一跤，让McCoy怀疑“我到底是不是捡了个小傻子回来”的样子。现在却要接受起Jim一转眼就已经到了可以轻松叼起自己，一边含含糊糊应着McCoy的抱怨，一边轻松快乐地将他拖向水塘的现实，这对他来说总是有那么一点的难度。

今天，他也感觉到了那么一点的难度。他才刚睡过午觉——对于丛林来说，闷热的夏天，中午不是狩猎，而是睡觉的最佳时节。不管是捕猎者还是被捕猎的猎物，他们都会找一块阴凉地方，舒舒服服的入睡。“哪怕是那头老虎可汗，”身为黑耳鸢的Sulu这么总结说，“在这个天气也宁愿趴在水池旁懒洋洋地睡午觉。”而McCoy也不打算为此破例。当Jim蹦入他的巢穴时，他几乎是被吓得跳了起来的。

“你！你个坏狗崽子！”他一边努力平复乍起来的白毛，一边努力伪装出一副严厉的神情说。“你中午不睡觉，要小心暑气钻到你的骨子里去。你忘了上个月，那条白痴的狼是怎么死的啦？中午的时候不睡觉，非要到处乱跑，被太阳晃晕了眼睛，跌到了人类的陷阱里去。你，你难道想……”

他本想把这句话说完，如果不是Jim直接叼起了他——缩起了牙齿，就像是狼妈妈叼小狼一样，轻松温柔地咬住了McCoy的后颈，这样没大没小地将他拖出了洞穴。他现在发出的声音简直是在尖叫了。

“放我下来，James Kirk，你这个不知好歹的坏狗崽子！等我下来，我要把你那张臭脸给挠烂！我就是为了这个向狼群索要对你的保护的吗！我就是为了这个而对着狼群呲牙，让他们为拒绝你感到耻辱的吗！放开我！你个没良心的小狗崽子！”

对此，Jim发出了呜噜呜噜的低音。他已经学会了要如何让声带跟胸腔一起发出低沉的共鸣。当他这么发声的时候，即使是天不怕地不怕，在池边喝水的獴，也会被他吓得愣住了身形。

他确实长得很快，也很壮实。金色的皮毛从头覆盖到了脚。并且区别于他纯血统的长毛亲戚，他的父亲，一种被专门配种养育，然后贩卖给边区作为训练犬种的昆明犬，是最为典型的短毛犬，深深的黑色覆过了他的吻与四肢，经见多识广的McCoy和Pike认定，他的远祖或许同样具有狼的血统。

“到了你就知道了。”现在，这只黑金色的狗狗正发出快乐的呼呼声。他叼着McCoy的毛，所以什么话都说不清楚，只是那种快乐正从头到脚，从他每一根毛发里疯狂地涌现出来。“是猫，Bones，好大好大的一只黑猫，跟你一样的东西，我知道你一定会喜欢。”

McCoy吃不准自己会不会喜欢，他只知道在附近活动的生物里，鲜少会有黑色的猫科动物，而如果是人类饲养的，Jim朝着的方向，可不是人类惯来喜欢活动的地方。

“你他妈先把我放下来！”他愤怒地大叫。

然后，他看到了Jim口中，那个“和你一样的东西”。

那是一头猫科生物，大概还没有完全成年，但至少也有一岁多了的猫科生物，正卧在人类制造的铁笼里。确实，如Jim所言，他的毛发是黑色的，缎子一般地油亮，却又像是天鹅绒般地柔软。那条长而优雅的尾巴正懒洋洋地垂在地上，颜色深得看起来就像是黑夜本身。呼吸的时候，它的肌肉更像是被风吹起的波浪一样，带着滚滚而来的压迫与紧致。

他明白Jim为什么这么兴奋，因为Jim还不过是一只小狗，小狗，看到什么都会傻傻的汪汪叫上好几声。但他依旧不能控制住自己声音里的惊恐。

“你给我停下！停下，你个白痴！”他听到自己在大喊，“那他妈不是猫，不是丛林猫！那是头豹子！James Kirk，那他妈是头该死的豹子！！！！”

豹子，对于Jim来说是一个全然陌生的概念。丛林里没有豹子，也没有像是眼前的东西一样，如此纯黑的生物。那豹子或许是怕生的，Jim用着犬类聪明的脑袋瓜思考，否则，不能解释为什么笼子的四周严严实实地围着一层深色的幕布。那豹子就趴在笼子的底部，头卧在爪子上，一动不动地打着瞌睡。

“他可安静了，”Jim总算是把他放了下来，他没有注意在笼子边吃着东西，像是等待着什么东西的人类，只是痴迷地盯着那个笼子里面。“你放心——他不咬人。”他跟McCoy耳语，“他总是一动不动，就像是睡着了一样。”

一头睡着了的被关在笼子里，还被蒙了曾罩布的豹子。

McCoy希望自己没有见多识广到明白这里面是什么意思，因为如果是这样，他就可以理所当然地告诉Jim：这是人家自己的事，人家豹子想被运到哪里去就可以被运到哪去。他对自己大型远亲的生活习性不熟，然后呜呜地逼迫着Jim回到他该回的地方去。

他真该见识少一点的，因为这样，他就可以心安理得地对眼前发生的事情视而不见。

但他不行，他是曾经被人类饲养的家猫，在恢复野性后，又见证过那些人类扛着猎枪，在丛林里狡猾地前进，然后带走他的朋友们的行径——Jim的父亲就是死于阻止此事，而他，真的真的不希望James重蹈他父亲的覆辙。

“我不喜欢这里。”他呼噜了一声，“看着那些人，James，看着那些人，那些拿着猎枪的人。他们手里的东西非常沉重，只是抡起来，就可以打碎一头成年狼的脑袋瓜，还有他们的枪口，那是他们真正危险的地方，他们会制造雷鸣还有热风，那东西可以撕碎象的皮肤，也可以轻而易举把你扯成两半。你要想好，Jim，你以为你比象还有狮子要更加有本事吗？小心啊，Jim，当你这么以为的时候，死神就已经在你的面前了。”

可是Jim，这个不知天高地厚的小狗崽子，只是快乐地喷了一口气。

“你待在这儿，”他简单地命令道——他总是如此自然而然地下令，那气势可以让所有人都不自觉地听命于他，以至于让整个狼群都对他怀有一种混合着敬意的仇恨——“你的颜色在这个季节太过明显了。他们会发现你，但他们看不见我。我可以完美地隐藏在草丛中。”

在McCoy来得及阻止他以前，他就已经悄无声息地跑了过去。现在，他的动作像风，又像是水鸟掠过湖面的羽毛。如果他愿意，他确实可以跑得这样安静而又轻快，以至于当他摸到笼子的旁边时，那些吃着东西的人类甚至都没有发现他。

“这个东西看起来对牙口可不好，”Jim围着那铁笼装了两圈，若有所思地喃喃自语说。“如果他愿意隔着它和我说话的话，那么我就可以轻松许多。嘿，嘿，Bones的同伴，你这只好大的黑猫，你听得到我吗？你听得见我说的话吗？”

那只黑豹还是一动不动地躺在那里，他被注射了麻醉药，虽然已经是好几个小时以前的事了，但是药的效果还没有彻底过去。

“这位兄弟看起来可不适合生活在丛林。”Jim自言自语道，“像你这样，即使是Scotty路过，都可以轻而易举地弄断你的脖子。你知道Scotty吗？他是喜欢在我们的领地喝水的獴。他身材小小的，但是咬起东西来就死也不撒嘴。Uhura就很怕他。”

Uhura是一条喜欢睡在水里的毒蛇。她的鳞片在阳光下会发出灿烂的光，让还是只小狗的Jim总喜欢好奇地把鼻子伸过去。他还为此吃了Pike好几巴掌。年长的灰狼总是一个箭步冲过来，在Jim真的咬住Uhura的尾巴前将他带走。

“一个绅士是不会去咬蛇的尾巴的，”Pike教训他，“不是因为我们怕她，而是因为这不是绅士的所为。”

所以，这就是为什么Jim停止了招惹Uhura，但是，可没有哪条规则说，一个绅士不能咬一只猫，尤其是一只皮毛油光滑亮，看上去美得惊人的大黑猫的尾巴。他现在看着这只黑猫垂下的尾巴尖儿，又觉得心里痒痒的。

我可以跟他玩个游戏，他心想，我可以这样逗逗他。但是这样人类就会听到我们的声音，我不喜欢这群人。

于是他转而又去对着黑猫挨在笼边的鼻子哈气，那鼻子有些干燥，不是健康的猫咪或者犬类应该有的鼻尖。这让Jim有些好奇。

他舔了舔。那味道怪怪的，但是并不讨厌。

他又舔了一下。

他看到了一双黑色的眼睛。


End file.
